Your wish is my command
by Yandere Kirkland chan
Summary: When Francis sneaks into England's bed room on Christmas Eve he gets a surprise when he finds Britannia angel! Arthur has to grant someone a Christmas wish and Francis has a wish he wants granted. What could possibly go wrong?


**YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND**

 **A/N: Don't even ask. Here's a vaguely Christmassy one-shot for Christmas Eve. Yeah that's only cus it contains an Angel (#spoiler alert) this is a fanfiction produced by my half-awake day dreaming while listening to Nightcore** _ **Halo.**_ **Warning vague FrUK, probably suitable for people who ship them and people who don't cus it's open to interpretation really. FrUK fans sorry no lemon, I'm writing this all on a family computer so no. Well please comment and favourite if you like it for some reason: Enjoy…**

Almost there! Francis was currently hanging of England's windowsill, half of his body was through and half was hanging four stories in the air. Why did one person need such a large home? And why would he have his bedroom up so many stairs? It made no sense but oh well. Francis had decided to come and pay England a nice Christmas Eve visit, it had become Christmas Eve about two stories ago. France gave out a laugh of triumph as he came successfully through the window, which turned into a yelp as he fell with a thump to the floor. He quickly looked up panicked to see if the noise had woken England, it wouldn't do if Arthur woke up before Francis had gained some sort of pinning position, he couldn't have Arthur running away before the fun!

Francis crept silently to the bed. Arthur looked so adorable when he was sleeping! There were some rather unusually shaped bulges from under the cover; was Arthur sleeping with his stuffed toys again? Typical. Francis lent in and pulled the covers of the sleeping nation and was absolutely shocked by what he saw. England was wearing two leather sandals with buckles that wrapped up to his thighs with a kinkily short, rather revealing toga-dress thing. However this wasn't the unusual part (England was rather, let's say, amusing when drunk) what startled Francis was the massive dove wings that were currently sprouted from England's back. Francis tugged at the wings a couple of times to test if they were real, England only twitched a bit, flexing his wings, which confirmed that they were indeed real.

That was when Francis noticed the halo that hovered a couple of inches above England's head. He reached out to it, half expecting to be able to grab it and pull it away, like in cartoons, but his hand passed straight through the light. Francis stood back to look at the sleeping nation and noticed that he looked absolutely perfect, with his halo, that blended into his golden hair; and his porcelain, matching his snowy white wings that wrapped around his body, replacing the blanket Francis had removed.

"So CUTE!" Francis shouted with glee, launching himself at England, who jolted awake, alarmed. "What the bloody hell, Francis! Get off me, you perverted frog!" England exclaimed as he tried to push the French nation off him. "AH, Angleterre, you are tres magnifique! But why are you un ange **(an angel)** , mon petit?" England huffed, exasperatedly, having manage to finally get into a comfortable position but still restrained by the Frenchman. "I always turn into an angel on Christmas Eve, it's my duty to get at least one person in the Christmas spirit ready for Christmas. It was no secret so it's nice to know that you pay attention to my life!" England snapped sarcastically. "Well, how will I ever know if I don't ask like this, lapin?" Francis reasoned, wearing a sugary smile that both made England's heart flutter and want to smother the Frenchman with his pillow, just so he will never have to look at the stupid expression ever again.

As England's explanation ran through Francis' head, an evil thought hit him. _It's my duty to get at least one person in the Christmas spirit._ Francis liked the sound of that. "So, enlighten me, Angleterre, what does your job entail?" Francis said a mild interest/innocent expression, while waiting for his thoughts to be confirmed. England looked slightly suspicious, but complied "Well, according to the high council of good magic, all supernatural beings who wish to remain on the light side must contribute to the joy and magic of Christmas. I, as an angel, must choose or be chosen by a human. I will do all in my power to make their dreams come true. However, being an angel, my magic powers last forever so I kindly request them to dismiss me before the first second of December the 26th or our bond will be permanent." Oh, Francis hadn't guessed that part, how very much more interesting that made things.

"What about me?" Francis broke his silence, surprising England. "What?" England said, absolutely bewildered as to what France could mean. "Choose me! Make my Christmas, Angleterre." Francis proposed. England, finally getting the idea, turned bright red and pulled an angry expression that really brought out his eyebrows. "Absolutely not!" He cried, shocked. "Ah, but you said someone could choose you and _I_ choose you." France said slyly. "You don't know how to officially choose me." England claimed smugly. "I wish…" France started. Ah, crap, England probably shouldn't have put so much truth in his novels. "I wish," France repeated "That you were uncontrollably, uncontainable, crazily and absolutely hopelessly in love with me!" Francis finished with a smirk, this was going to be interesting. England instantly felt an energy running through him and say the wand in his hand glowing. He fought it, he really did, but he wasn't in control of himself anymore, the magic rued his body. His arm lifted his glowing wand and twirled it around, leaving a trail of glitter behind it "Your wish is my command..."

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

As the early morning sun streamed through the open curtains, Francis smiled smugly to himself. Well Arthur had certainly delivered with his 'duty' last night. Last night… Francis' smirk widened. It vaguely crossed France's mind that he should probably be more fazed by the fact that he was practically taking advantage of Arthur. Naaa, it's not rape when even without the spell England so obviously loved France. Francis pulled England closer into his chest, Arthur was probably the most objectionable person Francis knew most of the time, but when he was quietly sleeping (key word being quiet) Francis could actually appreciate England's brilliance.

A little movement against his chest caught France's attention and he looked down to see the Brit sleepily waking up. As his forest eyes fluttered open and took in their situation, an absolutely joy filled smile lit up his entire face "Francis!" Arthur exclaimed, snuggling lovingly into the older nation's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. To say Francis was surprised was an understatement. Well the spell must have worked, Francis mused.

England let out a content sigh "Oh, Francis, I'm so happy. All my dreams have come true now I can be with you, we will be together forever! I wish we could just stay snuggling, carefree, for the rest of eternity, I love you so much!" England's smile spread wide across his face, his cheeks flushed a cute pink. His eyes were screwed shut with pure happiness, reminding Francis of Italy. America and Canada were coming around later to stay for the night, so they could be here when Christmas came and they could open their presents together, like in their colonial days. Well that was going to be an interesting visit, France mused.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

This was the life. Francis was lying back in Arthur's living room, relaxing, on Arthur chair, as in the one Arthur never lets ANYONE sit in! When they had come in after waking up, Arthur insisted that Francis must sit in this chair as it was the most comfortable and well positioned chair in the room, Francis had to agree with that. England wanted to make France breakfast while the older nation just relaxed, but Francis insisted that he should cook. After saying that he enjoyed cooking, Francis managed to convince Arthur that he should let France cook and watch.

England had perched himself on the kitchen counter, while watching Francis fry French toast on the stove. Francis sometimes narrated his actions and England looked in awe, hanging of Francis' every word. Maybe now England's cooking skills might improve, Francis mused.

Back on the chair, Francis was eating the product of his cooking and, like expected, it was a masterpiece. England was sitting on the floor by France's feet, resting his cheek on the Frenchman's thigh. Francis noticed that the younger nation hadn't taken a single bite of food. "What is wrong, mon petit lapin? Are you not hungry?" Francis questioned, surprised. By this time of day England would have had at least had one cup of tea and several biscuits, often he would have eaten a full English breakfast (France had no taste for the stuff himself but England seemed to enjoy it). "Oh, no, I'm fine Francis. I am perfectly content to watch you eat. My love will fuel me!" England smiled sweetly. "Ah, my sweet, how am I to enjoy this food without you experiencing the luxury too?" at that England quickly started munching at the French toast, he looked rather relieved after the first bite, he must have actually been quite hungry. Interesting, it seemed that Arthur would do absolutely nothing for himself without France's permission! This day just kept getting better.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

France was leaning against the wall, amused. England was rushing around the ground floor rooms making sure that every single corner was decorated in a Christmassy theme. He had become very excited when Francis had reminded him that his ex-colonies were coming around. It seemed Francis didn't have to do anything to amuse himself today, he just had to watch Arthur.

England abruptly stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that must be them!" Arthur chirped. He ran at the door, throwing it open, two smiling nations greeted him "Hey, Iggy!" "Hello, daddy." "Come in, I'm so happy to see you!" Arthur exclaimed, throwing himself out the door… at Canada. America looked like he had been slapped in the face and Canada looked just as startled, and crushed as Arthur had engulfed him in a massive hug. "Oh, Canada, you are so absolutely wonderful, you remind me so much of your Papa. You have his silky hair, his soft eyes and a voice as smooth and sweet as his too! I have been so unfair to you, baby boy, I made you choose between your father and myself. But don't worry; now we can be a proper family! Together forever!" The two younger nations looked at him in shock. Francis laughed "Arthur, mon lapin, I think our guests would like to come in now, don't you think." England abruptly let go of Canada. "Of course, how rude of me, come in!" England led the stunned nations in. Francis had to laugh at America's expression, he looked so confused! "What happened to Iggy? What did you do to him Francis?" America questioned, suspiciously. "Nothing, why would you think such a thing? He merely got up on an odd side of the bed today." Francis retorted. "The saying is 'got up on the _wrong_ side of the bed, dude." America corrected. "Oui, but Arthur did not get up on the wrong side of the bed, that's what he does normally, just a rather odd, yet not disagreeable, side of the bed." Francis insisted. "Whatever, dude." America grumbled.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"We have to fix this." "What?" Canada asked, distracted. The brothers were tucked in their beds reading and browsing on their laptops. "We have to get Arthur back to normal!" America elaborated. "But why, what's wrong with him?" Canada questioned. "Uh, what isn't wrong with him?" America retorted "He has been acting like a simple minded slave to Francis, hanging of his every word. He seems wildly in love with him, his worst enemy. He literally coated your food in god dust today! He carried you up the stairs on a velvet pillow. This is just plain weird, there is definitely something wrong with him. I just want the old Arthur back!" Canada looked sceptical "Yeah right, you're just upset that you're not his favourite anymore. Just leave it, if England is happy then we should be too." Canada concluded, he looked up to see his identical twin curled up in a ball, sulking. America could be so childish sometimes! "Maple" Canada sighed "Well I don't see what we can do about it, America. If there is something wrong with Arthur then all we can do is wait and see if it goes back to normal. Now sleep, America, it's Christmas tomorrow that's something to look forward to, eh?" America gave Canada a small smile and nodded. Yeah, tomorrow was Christmas. Nothing could ever be bad on Christmas.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"What are you thinking?" Arthur said, smiling, his intense green eyes searching France's soft blue ones. "I am thinking how lovely today has been, mon petit." Arthur giggled into his new lover's neck. "Oh, and I was thinking that I could have a shower then go to a club with Spain and Prussia, we do it every Christmas Eve. Could you stay and look after the twins?" Francis held his breath, he loved Arthur he really did but he needed some space. England pouted "Y-you're leaving me alone on Christmas Eve night? Well, as long as you are happy, dear." Arthur snivelled. "Don't worry, we will have our fun tonight, I won't be gone all night." Francis insisted, getting up to go to the shower. "Oh, don't forget your jumper!" England reminded, thrusting the 'jumper' at Francis. Francis cringed but feigned a smile "Thank you, my love." The jumper has a horrendous handmade Christmas designed mess of wool. Arthur had made it himself. England was normally very good at knitting, sewing, crochet and other similar things, but he had made the entire thing while staring at France instead of the jumper. Francis got up and made his way to the shower.

France locked the door behind him and stripped himself down. He turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, hopping in. The warm water pounding against his back always relaxed Francis. Not that today had been stressful, just rather different. He closed his eyes and massaged the English rose essence shampoo into his hair (it was Arthur's shampoo since it was Arthur's bath room). He rinsed it out after just the right amount of time (perfect hair needed a certain treatment). When he opened his eyes he almost had a heart attack. England was sitting in the corner of the room staring intensely at Francis. With his heart still racing, Francis decided to continue with his washing as if Arthur wasn't there. After a couple of awkward minutes he gave up. "Can I help you, Arthur?" He asked nervously. "No." Arthur said and resumed the silence. Francis was done washing anyway. He grabbed his towel, dried himself and dressed in the clothes he wanted to wear to the club. He then hastily left the awkward situation, closely followed by Arthur.

"Have a good time, dear!" Arthur shouted after him as Francis went out the door. Francis smiled and waved until he was sure England had gone then quickly dumped the hideous jumper behind Arthur's rose bush. "And stay out, demon." Francis muttered.

In the house Arthur was worried. Francis had acted weird earlier. He didn't look happy at all when Arthur had decided to join him in the shower and he left England alone so easily and hastily. No kiss or 'I am lost without you' or 'I wish you could come with me'. Did Francis not love him? But all was not lost, England had a plan. When Francis came home Arthur would give him a greeting he could never forget! It would be perfect and Francis would be with him forever! All he needed to do was find candles and roses. The candles were in his room and he knew where to get the roses. He made his way outside to his rose bush. But when he got there he found Francis' Christmas jumper! He must have accidentally left it! Silly Francis, he obviously couldn't cope without Arthur. England would have to go to Francis, the twins were adults now and could take care of themselves, it was France who really needed Arthur. Francis would be so happy to see him!

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

"Hey, mi amigo! How are you Francis?" a Spanish voice called out. "He is obviously awesome now I have graced him with my presence!" a familiar albino added. "Bonsoir, mes amis. I am outstanding!" Francis smiled, taking a seat next to his friends. The music was making the walls vibrate, the lights were almost blinding and the dresses were short; there was no other time Francis felt so at home. "Bien, then let's go get us some chicas for the night!" Spain declared and, after some cheering, the trio went to 'mingle'

England was outside the club (he had found it with the GPS tracking he had put in Francis' clothing). He was rather concerned, this club was in the red light zone, Francis must have gotten lost. England had to find him before some evil slut stole his love's innocence. At that horrible thought, Arthur hastily entered the building.

Arthur started looking for France at once but he couldn't see his lover anywhere! England started asking around for him. He was starting to get worried. What if Francis had gotten drunk and passed out and someone was taking advantage of him? What if he had gambled all his money and some angry thugs were beating him up because he couldn't pay them? What if the music had made his eardrums explode and the light blinded him and Francis was lying completely helplessly on the dance floor being trampled?

Finally, England found someone who had seen Francis and was sober enough to remember. He was pointed in the right direction. When he found Francis he was sandwiched between two cheap skimpily dressed girls that were practically attacking him. They were about as close to having sex as you could be with all your clothes on and the clothes looked like they weren't going to last much longer either. Something inside Arthur snapped and with all the strength of his superpower he pushed the trio over, earning a startled yelp from them. "Get of my boyfriend you whores!" He screeched, grabbing an empty glass bottle from the table next to him. He swung his newly found weapon at the girl closest to him, who ducked just on time, screaming and running away. The end of the bottle smashed against the wall instead, making the once dangerous weapon fatal. The other girl didn't need telling twice and quickly fled, leaving a rather distressed looking Francis alone.

Francis let out another yelp as he was hoisted onto his feet by the fuming Brit. "A-Arthur, I can expla-" he was cut off by England. "Don't worry Francis those filthy sluts will never bother you again or anyone like them, I will make sure of it!" England swore. Francis' heart stopped. No, this couldn't be happening. Francis would have insisted that he was fine and could deal with those girls but Arthur hadn't dropped his weapon.

After they had left the club (not many people noticed or even noticed the fight, the music was so loud) they were plunged into an uneasy silence. "So," France started "how did you travel here, did you bring a car?" England, who seemed to have calmed down but still favoured his weapon, smiled up at France "Nope! But now we can have a nice long walk together in the in the moonlight, just you and me." Francis said nothing, he didn't trust himself to speak, but gave the biggest smile he could manage in the situation, well aware of the jagged edge of the bottle less than a meter away from his neck. Damn, Francis had said 'crazily in love' hadn't he? Oops. One thing he knew for sure was this had to end.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

Arthur had finally fallen asleep. Francis looked at the clock on the bed side table: 0:04, wow it was Christmas. Francis' brows furrowed, that meant that he only had 24 hours to find out how to undo this spell before it became permanent. He tried moving slightly, to get out of bed, but Arthur's arms wrapped tighter around him. Okay then, getting out of the bed was out of the question. Suddenly it hit him, why hadn't France thought of it already? It was simple to make this wish, all he had to do was un-wish it! "I wish you would stop loving me!" Francis whispered. Now to test if it had worked. Francis tried getting up again… and Arthur's arms still stopped him. Well that was okay, Francis supposed, it was a natural human reflex it didn't mean the wish hadn't worked. However, when Francis heard Arthur talk in his sleep a bit, his heart plummeted. Arthur let out a moaned "Francis, I love you." His arms tightened even more. Shit. Francis now had 23 hours and 55inutes to undo this.

Don't ask him how but somehow Francis had managed to escape England's grip. He tiptoed quietly out the door. Arthur waking up and freaking out because Francis was gone wouldn't help anything. France made his way to the twin's temporary room, maybe they could help. When he went into their room Francis could have sworn that he saw Finland, in a red suit, quickly jump out the window. Francis shrugged, he couldn't judge, he had done a similar thing just yesterday. France nudged Mathew a bit, the boy's eyes fluttered open. "Papa, what are you doing here?" he yawned, sleepily. Suddenly America jerked awake "Santa!" He screamed rushing to the window. He returned to his bed, disappointed, when he found only an empty garden. Though that did remind Francis why Finland would have been in here. "Oh, hey, France, What are you doing here?" America asked, now noticing what had actually woken him. "I need your help. England is a psychopath!" Francis blurted. "Told ya!" America exclaimed. "We need to get the normal Arthur back." Francis continued. "But how?" Mathew asked. "Hey, how about we do something that normal Iggy would react really strongly to and see if it triggers the same reaction and that might return Iggy!" America proposed. Mathew blinked in surprise "That is actually a really good idea, good job America." Francis agreed and America smiled, proudly, and said something about heroes. "One thing I don't understand," Mathew started, inquisitively "Is why Arthur is like this at all?" Francis laughed nervously "Hey, look, father Christmas has left presents!" that instantly distracted America, who opened his, gleefully. _Oh Francis,_ Mathew thought _what have you done?_

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

It was morning (a more decent hour of morning) and everyone was opening their presents. Arthur showered Canada and Francis in large, expensive gifts. "Hey what about me?" America moaned. "Hmm," England said, distractedly "Oh, Alfred, of course umm, here is a…" He looked around then thrust something at America "A stapler! Merry Christmas old chap!" Mathew felt kind of satisfied that for once it wasn't him who was forgotten, but he felt instantly bad when he saw Alfred's put out face. "Don't worry, Al, he will be back to normal before you know it. Then he will give you your real gift!" America sniffled then smiled a bit and nodded. It was time to bring this plan into action!

(G-E-T—T-H-E—O-L-D—A-R-T-H-U-R—B-A-C-K—A-T-T-E-M-P-T—O-N-E)

That morning when England volunteered to cook their breakfast no one complained. He spent ages in the kitchen labouring over the cooking and was very proud when he finally announced that the cooking was done. "I hope you enjoy it!" England smiled, waiting. Francis took a bite, it wasn't the worse England had made; the food was a bit bland but by England's standards okay. But he couldn't say that. "That is the most repulsive food that has ever abused my taste buds!" Francis exclaimed. "Ew, dude, I know we don't always get along but I didn't think you would actually try to poison me!" America contributed. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Mathew cried adding fake gagging noises. From the corner of their eyes they all awaited England's reaction. Francis was so convinced England was about to blow when he saw his eyebrows knit together and his face screw up. But then Arthur burst into tears. "I'm sorry," he gasped between sobs "I'm such a horrible person! Can't I ever do anything right?" The other nations looked at each other, alarmed, and quickly rushed to comfort him. Well that didn't work.

(G-E-T—T-H-E—O-L-D—A-R-T-H-U-R—B-A-C-K—A-T-T-E-M-P-T—T-W-O)

"Canada! Where are you?" Arthur called. This was Canada's chance "In the garden, Daddy!" Canada had cut all of the rose heads of Arthur's favourite rose bush, Arthur would be so mad! Like expected, England's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He then launched himself at Canada. Canada flinched, expecting an attack, but instead he received a massive hug. "Oh, Canada, I'm so proud! I can't believe you have inherited my love for roses! I can teach you all about them. I have this really good book that I will lend to you and…" The blabbering continued. Well that hadn't worked either. Canada was starting to lose hope.

(G-I-V-E-N—U-P—T-R-Y-I-N-G—N-O-W—B-L-E-H)

Francis had given up. He flopped into his bed, sighing. He guessed he would have to live with Yandere England forever. If he was luck he could get England taken to a mental asylum or something. His phone buzzing distracted Francis from his thoughts. He flipped his phone open and his eyes widened. Arthur really wouldn't like this! This young lady he had met in an 'exotic' club a couple of years ago had decided to stay in contact in (what Francis considered) the best possible way. France looked around to make sure he was alone; a bit of light sexting couldn't hurt.

"Francis!" Arthur's sugary voice rang through the corridors. He must have gone to their bed room to have a rest. So that's where Arthur went. He was about to open the door when he heard a sound He put his ear against the door to hear what it was and was absolutely shocked. It was definitely Francis that was certain. He was moaning and muttering sexy comments that would have made Arthur instantly hard, under any other circumstances. That much was okay, touching yourself wasn't a crime, but the thing that made Arthur's blood boil with rage was the fact that he could hear someone else moaning too.

He burst through the door. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He shouted. Francis yelped and pulled on his trousers, quickly hanging up his phone call. "Arthur I can explain!" Francis insisted as England pulled the phone out of his hand. "No need, perverted frog, these texts say all I would ever need to know." The venom in Arthur's voice made France flinch. France yelled in distress and fell back as a knife had suddenly appeared in England's hand. England started backing France into the wall, looking like a storm. "Stop, please, Arthur, don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! Please!" England, snarling, payed no attention to the Frenchman's pleas. "I wish I had never made that wish in the first place, it brought nothing but trouble!" Francis sobbed, cowering against the wall. England looked like he was about to say something when suddenly he glowed ad fell to the floor with a gasp.

Francis blinked against the light, surprised, and saw angel Arthur lying before him. England grimaced, rubbing his head. "What happened?" he asked confused "The last thing I remember was…" Oh God. His last memory sank in. He must have been madly in love with Francis for the past day! He looked down and was surprised to see he was holding a knife. Whatever it was Francis had probably deserved it. "Wait, Arthur? You're back!" Francis said, pulling the nation into a hug. "Get of me, you filthy frog!" Arthur scowled. Oh how glad Francis was to see that scowl. "But what turned you back?" Francis said, confused. "Well, there are two ways in which a wish is invoked. Way one: being dismissed at the end of Christmas day by saying 'I free you, Angel'; or way two: the wisher is unsatisfied with their wish and expresses this verbally to the angel." Ah so option two then. "Well, let us try to get Christmas back on track as normally as possible. Oh and Alfred and Mathieu got here yesterday." So they walked off to try and go back to a relatively normal Christmas.

(P-A-G-E—B-R-E-A-K—B-L-E-H)

So everything from that point on went well. Alfred got his present. They all had a massive turkey dinner which left them all (except Alfred) completely stuffed. As the day came to a close, they all sat outside looking at the starry night sky. Francis looked to England and was alarmed to find that he was crying. "What is wrong, mon petit lapin?" England embarrassedly wiped his tears away. "I didn't grant someone's wish. Yours didn't count because you were unsatisfied. I failed." Francis was about to say something when he heard Mathew talking to Alfred. "Do you know what would make this Christmas perfect?" America asked what. "Well, I know it's childish and silly, but… I wish it would snow." Arthur smiled and whispered "Your wish is my command…"


End file.
